


Josephine - The War Room

by elvhenphoenix



Series: Reflecting on Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Other, Skye Lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvhenphoenix/pseuds/elvhenphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josephine - The War Room

It's been an entire month since the war ended. An entire month since the Elder One was brought down. Since he was defeated, and the Herald of Andraste returned, victorious, to the celebrations of her people. A month of feasting and celebrating, of organizing endless parties and feasts.

She cannot deny the enjoyment she feels at planning a banquet, and visits from nobility. After doing nothing more than planning wars, stopping assassinations and saving Thedas for the last two years, Josephine misses the simpler things in life.

It's still a little dull, all the same; the business of the Inquisition must resume eventually, and the Ambassador is tasked with inviting nobles and politicians to Skyhold. The same nobles and politicians who, now, make dreary, tiresome speeches and demands in the great hall whilst the Inquisitor sits, barely listening on her throne.

She looks a little paler than she used to be - not enough adventures and too many meetings, it's been joked once or twice.  As she sits there, listless, Josephine cannot help but notice the way her uniform is a little looser than normal, her elfin form perhaps too slim - barely has the time to eat, or so she would have you believe.

Once or twice, Josephine has found her in the War Room, holding back tears as she stares down at the map, pinning another black flag into another failed expedition. It's not until she finally speaks her mind that the tears are allowed to fall.

She misses him. It's obvious enough to those who know her, would be expected of her given the way he left. Yet she cannot show it, not publicly, must bottle up her feelings until they threaten to overflow and drown her. She is still the Inquisitor, after all, the Herald of Andraste, the saviour of Thedas.

Until the Inquisition is over, Josephine muses, she will belong to everyone but herself. She is no longer her own - she belongs to the people, an icon, a symbol. A symbol cannot feel love, nor be seen to lose it.

Poor girl.


End file.
